The present invention relates to a process and to a system for operating a resistive moisture sensor.
Such a process as well as the system are known from Federal Republic of Germany 38 03 138A1. Resistive moisture sensors are used for instance in order to indicate the presence of moisture or raindrops on the windshield of motor vehicles in order to control the windshield wiper automatically or semiautomatically. For this purpose, conductive paths are applied to the windshield or some other suitable place so that the resistance between the conductive paths decreases with the amount of moisture present.
Whether a wiping or washing of the windshield is necessary depends not only on the amount of moisture but also on the composition of the coating or wetness on the windshield.